A complex computing system that includes a number of software modules can be implemented in a cloud computing environment. Users can send service requests to the cloud environment to use the services provided by the complex system, where during the processing of a service request, different modules in the complex system can be called to perform operations. When errors occur during the processing of service requests, debug traces can be activated in the complex system to generate logs for error analysis. However, in some cases, the complex system is used productively and processes a large number of service requests in parallel. The high processing load on the complex system can make debugging impossible because activating debug traces would generate a huge amount of logs even within the short time frame when the error occurs. Further, in some cases, configurations (for example, debugging configurations or settings) are maintained by different tenants/customers using the complex system or the cloud environment and accessing the configurations requires the involvement of the tenants/customers.